


Puppy Love

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking Ghost, there's not enough crackers in the world to go with this cheese!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: He knew he shouldn't have checked out her facebook page. Those blue eyes had hyponotised him and somehow knowing she was pretty was making him even more nervous to make a good impression.Or Sansa walks Ghost for Jon and they've never met but exchange notes.For ValofWiterfell's second fic bid :)





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValofWinterfell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValofWinterfell/gifts).



When Jon had first adopted Ghost, it had been a perfect set-up.

He had been doing his undergraduate dentistry degree at the time, and while it was full on, he had fitted the walks in.

But since he had started working full time, and Robb had decided to move in with Jeyne, thus withdrawing his dog walking and sitting support, Jon knew he would have to bite the bullet and fork out for a dog walker.

Luckily, Robb had told him that his sister was doing her undergraduate writing course and was looking for some work. So, his ex flatmate had exchanged their numbers and given his sister, Sansa, his set of keys to use once it had all been agreed.

"Be nice to her boy," Jon reminded him, rubbing his ears.

Ghost barked.

He paused at the door, wondering if he should leave a thank you note or something. While he had sent a grateful text to her, it felt it was a little nicer to leave a hand written note too.

Although, he had never had the nicest writing so perhaps Sansa would prefer text correspondence after all. 

 

_Sansa,_

_Thanks again for this. Remember, Ghost is a master of manipulation. Don't let those big eyes fool you into giving him an extra biscuit!_

_You can help yourself to biscuits though._

_Not dog ones, normal ones._

 

"Fuck sake Jonathan," he muttered, shaking his head. He had always been hopeless with girls in real life and it seemed he was just as flustered in writing form.

He knew he shouldn't have checked out her facebook page. Those blue eyes had hyponotised him and somehow knowing she was pretty was making him even more nervous to make a good impression.

He didn't have time to write another note though so he just quickly signed it and hoped she was as nice as Robb claimed so she wouldn't make fun of him.

***

_Jon,_

_I am rather disappointed your hospitality does not include dog biscuits. Robb spoke so highly of you too._

_Re: Ghost. I think you're just jealous that he gets more attention than you._

_Sansa_

 

Jon laughed, shooting his dog his best unimpressed look.

"Am I being replaced, hmm?"

Ghost 'smiled', his tail thumping happily against the floor. Jon snorted, shaking his head and muttering that his dog was just a big sap.

As he cracked open a beer, Ghost snuggled down on the sofa, waiting patiently for Jon to join him for his routine couple of episodes before bed. His hand unconsciously rubbed at his dog's ears as he watched the show, smiling as Ghost licked his hand every so often in response. Once the episode finished, he cleared away his mess before he pulled the notepad across the counter top and picked up a pen.

 

_Hi Sansa,_

_hope Ghost behaved for you. He is a good dog generally but sometimes likes to decide for himself what to do. And then makes you feel bad for pulling him away from that appealing bush._

_I told you, he's a master of manipulation._

_Jon_

_P.S. Very sorry about poor hospitality. I hope extending permission for you to help yourself to all food and drink you should desire makes up for it._

 

"Alright boy, bed time!" Jon called as he walked down the corridor to his bedroom.

***

_Jon,_

_I don't feel we know each other quite well enough to discuss appealing bushes ;)_

Jon snorted on his coffee, grateful he hadn't taken a huge sip that would have ended up all over the counter by now.

_Ghost is a delight to walk. I hope you don't mind but I stayed a little while after to play with him because, while you say manipulator to those big eyes, I say CUTE!!!_

_Sansa._

_P.S. Those lemon drizzle cakes were DEVINE. I kinda ate them all and even though you kindly said I could help myself I'll buy you another box._

 

"You've got her under your paw don't you?" he chuckled to his pet.

Ghost gave a loud, pleased bark.

 

_Sansa,_

_No I don't mind at all. The flat is pretty quiet so if you want to study for a bit here, feel free. Ghost would love the company._

_By the way, not sure Robb mentioned but Ghost gets a bath every second Friday. He can be a pain as he isn't a fan so don't worry if he is being stubborn. I can wash him when I get back._

_Jon_

 

"Okay mate," he said as Ghost took his usual spot on the sofa. "What are we watching tonight?"

***

He frowned as he felt the vibration in his pocket. Hardly anyone sent him a message and he muted notifications from social media because they annoyed him.

Curious, he pressed his password in, eyebrows raising when Sansa's name appeared on the screen, the message showing an attatchment.

"What the...?"

His dog, who would cause such a fuss when Jon tried to wash him was sitting elegantly, a little bow tie ribbon around his neck as he 'grinned' at the camera.

_Guess Ghost and I are even. Because I can charm to get my way too ;)_

Jon felt his lips twitch at the message, typing out a quick response.

"Girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Jon startled, glancing up at Val as she entered the staff room. She nodded towards his phone. "Oh. No."

He found himself wondering if Sansa was single and quickly shook his head of the thought, wondering why it even mattered.

"Well if you're still single maybe we could go for a drink?"

Jon should have said no. He had been single for almost two years and he had Ghost for unfaltering company. Yet part of him still desperately craved human affection and intimacy and Val was beautiful. So he agreed.

The next morning, as she left his flat, he couldn't quite work out why he felt so bad about them sleeping together.

They were both single and consenting adults. They had had fun so it shouldn't bother him at all. Especially since, while attracted to Val, he wasn't sure she was someone he would want to be serious with and she had no interest in a serious relationship either.

Ghost was glaring at him from over the rim of his bed and Jon apologised sheepishly for delaying breakfast.

Yet even as he filled his bowl, Ghost barely gave it a glance. He gave a loud snort and turned away. As Jon approached, he let out a small growl that had Jon stopping in surprise.

Ghost never growled at anything or anyone. He hadn't even growled at Rickon, Robb's youngest brother, when Robb had been babysitting and the boy had been tugging Ghost's tail and trying to ride him like a horse.

Shaking his head in bewilderment, he grabbed his keys and headed out of the door for work.

***

_Jon,_

_sorry if you got annoyed at me dressing up Ghost in ribbons. Won't happen again._

_Sansa._

 

He frowned at the note, wondering how on earth Sansa would think he was annoyed at her.

And then he realised that Val coming through to the staff room had distracted him and he hadn't messaged her back. Or left a note for her.

"Shit," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

The idea of Sansa being upset because of him bothered him. He glanced at Ghost, who was still in a huff with him.

"Ghost, here boy!" he called as he grabbed his jacket.

Ghost's eyes appeared to narrow, his head turned to the side and Jon pinched his nose, barely biting back a sigh.

"Come on. We need to get something for Sansa."

Ghost leapt to his feet, tail wagging furiously while he sniffed eagerly at the door, as though expecting her to come in at any moment.

"Dumb dog," Jon muttered even though he was slightly amused his dog seemed to like Sansa so much.

It wasn't until he was walking home that it hit him why Ghost had been so off with him lately. He couldn't help but chuckle really as he opened the front door.

"You think I cheated on Sansa, don't you?"

Ghost ignored him, jumping into his bed and returning to his silent treatment. Jon sighed.

"Sansa isn't your mum Ghost!"

His dog whined, sitting up straight and staring intently at the door as soon as 'Sansa' had left Jon's lips.

"You really like her, huh?"

Ghost yelped, the first sound he had made since the morning before.

"Well, since I clearly can't date anyone else I guess I'll just go right ahead and die here alone and you can eat my body."

Ghost barked happily.

"Fuck you too mate."

He grumbled as he hauled the notepad over, carefully placing the packet of lemon drizzle cakes and the bunch of sunflowers next to it.

_Sansa,_

_sorry if you thought I was mad. It was a hectic day yesterday. Let me make it up to you with these. I figured sunflowers were very 'you' because they're bright and pretty._

_Jon_

"Happy now?" Jon asked his dog.

Ghost cocked his head slightly but gave no other indication that he was paying Jon any attention.

***

"Oh!"

He stumbled to a halt as Sansa opened the door just as he reached for the handle.

She gave him a dazzling smile, elegantly tucking a stray copper curl behind her ear.

"I was wondering when we would meet in person," she teased. Her eyes, even more beautiful in reality sparkled as she regarded him.

_She even has a pretty voice. Seven hells!_

Ghost barked from the bedroom, bolting down the corridor and circling around them, yapping at their heels. 

"He's happy to see you," Jon commented. Ghost sat beside them, looking between them intently.

Sansa beamed, dropping down to hug Ghost around the neck. And then her eyes widened as she spotted the sunflowers.

"Um, yeah. They are for you," he mumbled, huffing as he felt the heat in his cheeks.

"I love sunflowers!" she gushed. "Thank you Jon."

"Sorry for making you think I was mad at you. Um...enjoy the cakes too."

She bit her lip in a ridiculously cute manner, his eyes moving instinctively to capture the movement. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

He shook himself from his thoughts. "I better go. Uh, nice to meet you properly."

***

When he came home, he was sorely disappointed that Sansa wasn't still there. But at least Ghost seemed to have forgiven him, going by the fact his dog bounded towards him as he stepped inside.

He noticed the notepad had moved and tentatively made his way to the counter top, his heart hammering against his ribs.

_Jon,_

_it was sweet of you to get me flowers and cake. I accept my likeness to sunflowers, I am fabulous!_

_But sunflowers are also bold so I thought, I should be too._

_Maybe we could share a lemon cake over coffee?_

_Sansa x_

"Is this what put you back in a good mood?" he asked his dog, holding the paper out.

Ghost sniffed the pad eagerly and then nudged his nose against his pocket where his phone rested, giving a soft whine.

Taking the hint, Jon pulled his phone out, his thumb hovering over Sansa's name. Was it desperate to call her back this soon? Probably, he reasoned. But he would never find love if he didn't take a chance.

"Hi Jon."

Her voice was confident, as if she knew he would call.

"So this date," he tested, smiling as he heard her hum of agreement. "Is tomorrow too soon?"


End file.
